The Show's Not Over Yet (Unfortunately)
'The Show's Not Over Yet (Unfortunately) '''is the sixth episode of ''ParodySponge. Characters *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Squidward Tentacles *Sheldon J. Plankton *God *Sandy Cheeks *Jesus Sandal (mentioned) Plot Just when things are finally starting to get back to normal for our heroes, a previous foe returns (don't pretend like you don't know who it is). "Recovered" Story "So our show got re-rated," SpongeBob mentioned, glancing at the morning paper, the front cover reading Damn It Seth, Leave Me Alone Already. "Oh thank god. 1 was way ''too generous. What is it now? I'm guessing somewhere around -86," Patrick asked. "No, it got re-rated from PG to PG-13," SpongeBob corrected. "Hold on there a second, SpongeBob. I'm confused. How can Travis' show be rated PG-13 if he's only eight?" Patrick asked. "Travis is 14..." SpongeBob said. "Psychially 14, sure. But mentally? He's definitely 8," Squidward commented. "I don't even think he's psychically 13..." Patrick said. Suddenly an aquarium tank fell through the roof of SpongeBob's house. "Isn't that the tank from that aquarium Plankton took over?" SpongeBob asked. "It sure is!" grinned Sheldon, popping out of the tank. Suddenly God appeared. "You're welcome, Patrick," he said. "Do you always take this long to respond?" Squidward asked. "Sorry, I would've came sooner but I was too busy jacking off to my son's sandals," God apoligized. "Jacking off to Sandy? Oh boy, that sounds good right now!" SpongeBob said excitely. Hopefully you know what I mean by excitedly ;) "This is getting weird," Sheldon said. "OH MY CHRISTAINY CULT CHURCHES! Squidward, your dick is talking!" God gasped. "That's not my dick! That's the annoying leader of the ocean, Plankton!" Squidward shouted. "Squidward's right! I'm ''way bigger than his dick," Sheldon pointed out. "Welp, I'm leaving now. Gonna masturbuate to some more sandals," God said before quickly disapearing. "He seems like a nice guy," SpongeBob stated, a smile on his face. "BUT I'M NOT!" Sheldon shouted, shoving them all in a cage. "How did you even manage to do that?" SpongeBob asked. "Bad writing," Sheldon answered. "Of course," Squidward drlyly. "Haha, you three will all serve great use to me! Squidward, you can be my dinner for tonight! Patrick, I can wear you on my outfit to show my authority! And SpongeBob, you can be my loofah. Loofah in, loofah out," Sheldon announced. "Sheldon, that gopher is crazy, trust me. He thinks he's gonna write a novel. Pft, yeah right," SpongeBob said, rolling his eyes. "Wait a minute. How are you gonna wear me on your outfit? You don't have an outfit!" Patrick asked. "That's what Sandy's for," Sheldon explained. "But Sandy's not here," SpongeBob pointed out. "Oh, she will be. She will be..." Sheldon smirked evilly. Suddenly Sandy burst in. "Told ya!" Sheldon grinned, quickly throwing Sandy into the cage as well. "Oh dagnab-jack rabbit stew!" Sandy growled. "Don't worry, Sandy. At least we still have each other. And a joke if we hurry fast enough!" SpongeBob grinned. Sandy just glared at him. Trivia *Sheldon stating that he'll eat Squidward for dinner bears some similarities to the Leader Plankton! episode, "Get New Members But Lose The Old". *It is revealed that SpongeBob has a crush on Sandy. Category:ParodySponge Category:ParodySponge Episodes Category:Episodes